


Begonias are dead

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Growing Up Together, M/M, Self-Harm, self discovering
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mam na imię Harry, Harry Styles i jedyne co mam to marzenia i zwiędnięte begonie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begonias are dead

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem co to jest. Napisałam to inspirując się filmikiem Ginny6789.  
> Jeśli Ci się nie podoba, to proszę nawet mi o tym nie mów. Potrzebowałam to napisać. Między wierszami jest to bardzo prywatne i mam nadzieję, że docenisz moją intymność czytając to.  
> Miłego czytania x

_Mam na imię Harry, Harry Styles_ _i jedyne co mam to marzenia i zwiędnięte begonie._

Idę teraz drogą tak dobrze mi znaną. Dwadzieścia trzy  lat temu, pierwszego lutego, przyszedłem na świat. Tutaj w Holmes Chapel.

To jest dom w który spędziłem siedemnaście lat mojego życia. Pamiętam, że kiedy pierwszy raz Cię zobaczyłem, to nie chciałem wejść do środka, chciałem zostać na dworze całą noc, byleby móc na ciebie patrzeć.

To był kiedyś mój pokój, teraz to jest pokój gościnny. Na ścianach nadal wiszą moje stare plakaty. Pamiętam, że pierwszego dnia kiedy Cię poznałem, to siedziałem na tym parapecie i uśmiechałem się do siebie jak idiota. Nie potrafiłem nie cieszyć się na myśl, że w końcu znasz moje imię. 

To jest kuchnia, w której pierwszy raz wpadł mi do głowy pomysł, by Cię gdzieś zaprosić. Nie chciałem się narzucać. Denerwowałem się tak bardzo, że pogryzłem swoje wargi do krwi. Miałem nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Pamiętam, że zamiatałem wtedy podłogę.

To jest boisko do piłki nożnej. Teraz nie stoją tu już nawet bramki. Pamiętam, że kiedy już zdecydowałem się do ciebie zagadać, ty grałeś w piłkę. Nie mogłem się na Ciebie napatrzeć. Pomyślałem sobie wtedy, że to twoja pasja, że sam chciałbym mieć jakiś talent. Kiedy skończyłeś grać i rozmawiałeś ze swoimi znajomymi, podszedłem cicho i poklepałem Cię po ramieniu. Odwróciłeś się i uśmiechnąłeś tak pięknie, że ciężko było mi złapać oddech, niemal zapomniałem co chciałem powiedzieć. Rozpoznałeś mnie i przez to jeszcze trudniej było mi się odezwać. Gdyby nie to, że zapytałeś czy wszystko ze mną w porządku, to pewnie bym tam zemdlał. Nie miałem jednak okazji by gdzieś Cię zaprosić, bo twój przyjaciel, Zayn, podbiegł i zniszczył mój plan.

To jest moje przedszkole. Teraz w oknach straszą stare wyklejanki. To tutaj znów Cię spotkałem. Odbierałeś siostry. Tym razem nie zawahałem się i biorąc głęboki wdech podszedłem bliżej. -Hej Louis!-Powiedziałem. -Harry!-Nadal pamiętałeś moje imię. -Słuchaj, nie chciałbyś może wyjść gdzieś dzisiaj?-Zapytałem, a potem zdałem sobie sprawę jak idiotycznie zabrzmiałem. -Wiesz jako kumple. -Sprostowałem. -Pewnie Harry. -Uśmiechnąłeś się, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą.

To są huśtawki obok przedszkola. Teraz są zardzewiałe i nie warto na nich siadać. Tam często się spotykaliśmy. Od czasu kiedy po raz pierwszy Cię zaprosiłem, spotykaliśmy się co tydzień, lub częściej. Za każdym denerwowałem się tak samo. Zawsze chciałem Ci zaimponować, chciałem, żebyś w końcu zobaczył we mnie kogoś więcej niż tylko młodszego kolegę. Pamiętam, że kazałem Ci tam przyjść noc przed twoimi piętnastymi urodzinami. Cały czas narzekałeś, że jest zimno, że nie lubisz tak uciekać z domu i wypytywałeś o co chodzi. Wtedy spojrzałem na swój zegarek, była północ. Wyjąłem z kieszeni ciastko i wbiłem w nie świeczkę. -Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou. Pomyśl życzenie.-Zdmuchnąłeś świeczkę i pocałowałeś mnie w kącik ust. Daję słowo, że moje serce przestało wtedy bić. 

To opuszczony budynek do którego mnie kiedyś zabrałeś. Na tamtej ścianie jest dziura w kształcie kota, zawsze śmialiśmy się, że ktoś wystrzelił go tam z armaty. Byliśmy wtedy jeszcze mali, miałem chyba dwanaście lat. Nazywaliśmy go naszym. Tam powiedziałem Ci o pewnej blondynce. Ukułeś mnie wtedy w żebra i śmiałeś się, że zaczynam dorastać.  

To jest park, w którym lubiłem jeździć na rolkach. Niestety teraz już sobie nie pojeżdżę, bo są tu dziury i żwir. Pamiętam, że zawsze śmiałeś się ze mnie i mówiłeś, że to sport dla dziewczyn. Nie chciałem, żebyś tak myślał, dlatego dałem Ci się wyciągnąć na boisko. Próbowałeś nauczyć mnie grac w piłkę, ale ja się do tego po prostu nie nadaję. Skończyłem z plamami trawy na koszulce i rozdartym kolanem. Pamiętam jak zabrałeś mnie wtedy do siebie, a twoja mama przykleiła mi plaster. Potem zostałem u ciebie na noc, piliśmy wtedy kakao.

To moja szkoła. Teraz stoją przed nią, palący papierosy, nastolatkowie. To wtedy zacząłem dużo myśleć, naprawdę dużo myśleć. To całe myślenie zajęło mi dwa lata. Dwa lata zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że Emily wcale mi się nie podoba. Jej włosy były za długie, jej dłonie zbyt delikatne, a jej oczy nie były wystarczająco niebieskie. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że się w tobie zakochałem.

To schody wejściowe szkoły. Już bym na nich nie usiadł, są oblepione gumami do żucia. To tutaj płakałem, bo byłem przerażony. Miałem tylko piętnaście lat, nie chciałem czuć tylu rzeczy na raz. To nie było normalne, czułem, że robię źle, ale nie mogę na to nic poradzić. Nikt mi wtedy nie powiedział, że czuć coś do drugiego chłopaka, nie jest niczym złym. Nikt mi tego nie powiedział, bo nikt o tym nie wiedział. Postanowiłem, że to zignoruję.

To skrzyżowanie na którym zawszę się rozstawaliśmy. Dopóki oczywiście nie zacząłem odprowadzać cię pod sam dom. Źle je kojarzę, zawsze było mi wtedy przykro, ale wiedziałem, że przecież jutro znów Cię zobaczę.

Dzięki Tobie moje dzieciństwo było choć trochę lepsze. Całe życie za dużo myślałem. Widziałem w Tobie cały swój świat. Zawsze chciałem być taki jak Ty. Zawsze chciałem jakoś ci dorównać, pokazać Ci, że nie jestem tylko "Hazzą".

Kochałem to jak razem budowaliśmy zamki z piasku, jak huśtaliśmy się na naszych huśtawkach, jak zawsze biegliśmy do domów, by się nie spóźnić.

To jest ogród pani Gordon. Kradliśmy stamtąd begonie. Pani Gordon zmarła w zeszłym roku. Kwiatami nie ma się kto zająć.

To kino, teraz ekrany już nie działają. Tam pierwszy raz pocałowałem chłopca, miał na imię Sawyer. Miałem wtedy szesnaście lat, Sawyer dziewiętnaście. Pamiętam, że zabrał mnie wtedy do siebie i nie przestawał całować. Nie chciałem tego, nie wiedziałem co robić. Powiedziałem mu, że muszę iść do łazienki, puścił mnie i kazał szybko wracać. To właśnie wtedy do ciebie zadzwoniłem, spanikowałem. Nie chciałem żebyś się dowiedział, bałem się, że zostawisz mnie kiedy dowiesz się, że nie całuję dziewczyn. -Hazza? -Louis proszę przyjedź. -Błagałem nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. -Hazza co? Gdzie jesteś. -Wiem, że cię wtedy wystraszyłem. -Sawyer, o-on, proszę, Lou zabierz mnie stąd. -Rozłączyłeś się, a ja słuchałem jak Sawyer uderza w drzwi. Potem słyszałem tylko jak się kłócicie i dźwięk ślinika twojego samochodu kiedy mnie stamtąd zabierałeś.

Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Cieszyłem się, że na mnie nie naciskasz. Wiedziałem jednak, że ta rozmowa jest nieunikniona -Hazza? -Zapytałeś, masując moją głowę kiedy leżałem na twoich kolanach, oglądając film w twoim salonie. -Tak? -Uniosłem wzrok. -Czy Sawyer coś ci zrobił? -Widziałem złość w twoich oczach. -Ni-nie Louis. -Musisz mówić prawdę Harry. -Gdybyś nie przyjechał to pewnie by zrobił. -Nigdy mi o nim nie mówiłeś.-Pocałowałeś moje loki. -Louis? -Mhm? -Nie brzydzisz się mnie'? -Hazza o czym ty mówisz? -Wiesz już, że j-jestem- Przerwałeś mi. -Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie Harry, nie pozwoliłbym cię skrzywdzić, nie ważne kogo kochasz i kto ci się podoba, byleby to nie był Sawyer. -To były słowa, których brakowało mi tak długo. Czułem się tak bezpiecznie. Twoje ramiona były moim domem.

To twój dom, przeprowadziliście się, więc stoi teraz i porasta pleśnią. Kiedy odprowadzałem cię tu wieczorami, czekałem, aż w twoim oknie zapali się światło. Dopiero wtedy skręcałem w uliczkę prowadzącą do mojego domu. 

Tam był twój pokój, teraz wisi tam ogromna pajęczyna. W tamtym pokoju wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy Louis. Powiedziałeś mi tam, że Jay i Mark się rozstają. Płakałeś w moją koszulkę, nigdy przedtem nie widziałem cię takiego kruchego. Cieszyłem się, że mi ufasz. Tam ja narzekałem na to, że Gemma cały czas sprowadza do domu chłopaków, dlatego się do ciebie przeprowadzę, śmiałeś się z tego mówiąc, że też powinienem tam kogoś przyprowadzić. Powiedziałem wtedy, że to ty jesteś moim jedynym gościem. To w twoim pokoju zapytałem cię skąd masz malinkę i czy mogę zrobić ci taką samą. Zgodziłeś się, ale później nie chciałeś spojrzeć mi w oczy. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem o co ci chodziło. Wreszcie w tym pokoju cię pocałowałem. Wiedziałeś, że mam problemy, wiedziałeś, że czasami czuję, jakby ogarniała mnie kompletna ciemność. Tamtej nocy leżeliśmy na twoim łóżku, nic nie mówiąc. Chwyciłeś moją rękę i odsunąłeś rękawy mojej bluzy, nic nie mówiąc po prostu pocałowałeś każdą najmniejszą bliznę. Od tamtej pory już nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, wiem, że wtedy było to głupie i nie myślałem nad tym co robię. Pamiętam, że kiedy z powrotem naciągnąłeś mój rękaw, w twoich oczach były łzy, ja sam już dawno nie starałem się ich wstrzymywać. -Pocałuj mnie Louis.-Wyszeptałem. Zrobiłeś to. Pocałowałeś mnie. Czekałem na to od dwóch lat. Twoje usta smakowały jak pianki i sok z granatu. 

Od tamtej pory nie przestawałeś mnie całować. Nigdy przy kimś, zawsze kiedy byliśmy tylko we dwoje, pomijając ten jeden raz kiedy pocałowałeś mnie po twoim wygranym meczu, ale wątpię by ktokolwiek to widział. W tamtych momentach czułem, że wszystko jest kompletne i, że nic innego nie potrzebuję. 

To droga prowadząca na autostradę. To tam stałem ze łzami w oczach kiedy wyjeżdżałeś na uniwersytet. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś będę musiał cię pożegnać, po prostu to wszystko, to co mieliśmy, było takie piękne, nie zauważyłem kiedy przyjęli cię na uczelnię. Poprzedniej nocy dotykałeś mnie w taki sposób, że czułem jakby ktoś niemalże czcił moje ciało. Bolało mnie to dlatego, że wiedziałem, że to pożegnanie. Chciałem jednak żeby była to też obietnica. Machając do ciebie, siedzącego za szybą samochodu, nadal czułem na sobie twoje usta. Czułem to w jaki sposób nasze ciała do siebie pasowały, jak poruszały się w jednym rytmie.

Z początku staraliśmy się rozmawiać, ale to wszystko nie było takie proste.Ty miałeś nowych znajomych, ja zacząłem szukać uczelni dla siebie. Oboje byliśmy zajęci czymś innym. To wszystko po prostu się wypaliło. Czułem, że to ja jestem tym, który zasypia myśląc o tobie, a nie na odwrót. Dlatego kiedy wróciłeś po pięciu miesiącach, nie byłem pierwszą osobą jaką odwiedziłeś. Nie rzuciłeś mi się na szyję, podczas gdy ja tak bardzo tego chciałem. Nie potrafiliśmy już rozmawiać.

To jest miejsce, w którym powiedziałeś mi, że mnie nie kochasz i, że pora dorosnąć po czym po prostu odszedłeś, ale nie wiedziałeś, że widziałem twoje łzy. To jest miejsce w którym stoję teraz trzymając w ręku doniczkę ze zwiędniętymi begoniami.

Mam na imię Harry, Harry Styles i jedyne co mi pozostało wspomnienia i marzenie, że o mnie nie zapomnisz.

 


End file.
